


Earned it

by istherecolour



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Episode VII, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, POV Finn, Star Wars - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, X-Wing, also the fact that as soon as i saw poe and finn meet i literally cried, cockblock!rey, kinda related to the film but not really, literal fluff i love this, not cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istherecolour/pseuds/istherecolour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“You trust me, right?” Mumbles Poes, with his eyes searching Poes for some sort of hesitation. There is none whatsoever. But, Finn thinks he could stay like this for all of eternity. He doesn’t want to move, in fact, this sordid x-wing with its rusted windows where snow and water seeps through and the fact it’s always breaking down is where Finn wants to stay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I do.” Finn says. He does, he trusts Poe with all his life. Finn would never not trust Poe, someone who constantly put his life on the line for him. “I really do, Poe.”</em>
</p><p> <br/>[Finn is curious about kissing. Poe steps up.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earned it

**Author's Note:**

> i saw star wars and i fell in love. !!!!! probably !!!! the !!!! best !!!! film !!!! literally i love everyone its so beautiful omg fdjsffvfsv [based on this beautiful prompt i found on tumblr](http://daisyrid.tumblr.com/post/136078848262/how-often-do-you-think-finn-and-poe-make-out-do) this girls tumblr is my fave !!!!!!! anyway enjoy it! (feedback would be v helpful! and apologies if ive gotten anything wrong in this ! )

“Wait, what d’you _mean_ you’ve never kissed someone?!” The pair sit in the x-wing. Of course, there’s only one seat but that didn’t stop Poe from sitting on the dash with his legs dangling a few inches off the ground. The stars seem especially bright tonight, along with the moon.

“What do you expect? I was taken by the _First Order_ and I was trained to kill.” Finn quips with a small smile pinching the corners of his mouth. He lets his head lull to the side to see the other x-wings all lined up under the stars. “I never thought –when I had to raid that damned village, I thought this is what I was going to be doing for the rest of my life, y’know? I thought this was my life; a Stormtrooper who can’t kill. I never thought that I would leave and have a normal life, Poe. I kinda assumed I would die or something.” Poe looks at him with this incredible look; his eyes widening only slightly, hands folding together repeatedly. “It’s stupid, I know.” Finn hasn’t even _thought_ about doing all of this. Hell, he can’t remember a single time back when he was in the _First Order_ when he thought about something like this, not one thought.

“It’s not stupid, Finny. Sure, it’s weird for me because I had all that but we’re friends and I’m not gonna judge you for it.” Something uncoils inside Finn with that nickname; ‘ _Finny.’_ Something fills his whole body up as he snaps his head to see Poe grinning at him wildly. “Besides, there are _plenty_ of girls on this base that wants a piece of you.” Poe nudges him with the tip of his boot and _wow_ that shouldn’t send goose-bumps all over his body. Poe has this thing about him; the dazzling smile, the charming personality. Finn doesn’t know what it is that makes him feel so…so _mushy_ when it’s just them together. Finn can’t help but have an untamed grin on his face.

“You think?” Poe nods. There’s no hesitation to the way he nods; firm and stern.

“Finny, it’s just kissing. Nothing big, I guess. Feels good, though.” Poe says offhandedly, “Like, kissing feels like…eating food. Really good food that makes you want more and more.” Now, Finn was more curious. Kissing sounds good. Really good. “ –and it feels better when you do it with someone you really like.” The twinkle in Poes eye return. It flickers for a split second before disappearing.

“Really?” Finn can’t help but study Poes face now; the sharp jawline, the shadow of stubble layered and those lips…Finn can’t help but notice how incredibly soft they look. How they probably feel just as soft as well...probably…no…they would. Finn thinks Poes lips could be like sipping gardulla; relaxing and sweet.

“ –Finny, are you even listening?” _No,_ Finn thinks as he moves his gaze from Poes lips to his eyes and watches how Poe suddenly smirks. It’s more of a knowing smirk in all honesty. “I guess I’m gonna have to repeat myself; would you ever kiss Rey?”

“ _Rey?!”_ it comes out as a high pitch speak that brings Finn back to the small cockpit that they’re sat in. “Why her?!”

“Why not? Rey and you are close.” Poe mumbles with a slight blush. “I mean, your first kiss should be with someone you trust.”

“I trust you.” Finn blurts out with his eyes locking with Poes and maybe…just maybe he shouldn’t off said that but the way Poe looks at him; fond and soft. “I –sorry. Sorry.” Looking away quickly then back, Poe settles on staring at Finn who rubs his hand against his trousers violently. He can’t help it, Poe always made him nervous but he figured it was in a good way.

“Do you want to kiss me?” Poe says. The air in the x-wing his thick. Swallowing harshly, Finn gives a hesitant nod. It was awkward and jerky that made Poe chuckle.

“I mean, I don’t mind. M’awkward, I’ve never done this.” The x-wing may be dark but the blood rushing to Finns face could be seen from three galaxies over. “I, er, want to be good if I ever kiss anyone again…I don’t know, I’m sorry. You don’t have to, Poe. I mean –,” Poe moves like light-speed towards Finn and cups his cheeks with both his thumbs rubbing over the soft skin. His stomach twists uncomfortably but strangely, he excited. He wants to _feel_ the stubble on Poe’s skin, he wants to _feel_ Poes lips against his. He never thought he’d be so excited but he is.

“You trust me, right?” Mumbles Poes, with his eyes searching Poes for some sort of hesitation. There _is_ none whatsoever. But, Finn thinks he could stay like this for all of eternity. He doesn’t want to move, in fact, this sordid x-wing with its rusted windows where snow and water seeps through and the fact it’s always breaking down is where Finn wants to stay.

“I do.” Finn says. He does, he trusts Poe with all his life. Finn would never not trust Poe, someone who constantly put his life on the line for him. “I really do, Poe.”

“Good, now stop talking.” Poe instructs, “and do what feels right. Go with the flow, it’s just us here, Finny.” The last bit is whispered when Finn lets his eyes flutter close and feels Poe moving closer. His heart is racing now, it feels like they’re in hyper gravity with how everything feels. It doesn’t feel real; _surreal_ is what it’s like.

The way their lips brush together effortlessly with Poe testing the waters almost. There’s a pause between them before Poe leans in and goes for it. Soft lips against his, with those hands moving to his jaw for a better angle. The sounds of soft noises echoing through the x-wing, something Finn never thought he’d want to hear but now he has, he never wants to _not_ hear it. And – _oh,_ Poe presses his lips against Finns harder. More dominate, with his hands moving up to the back of his head.

“ _Fuck,_ Finny. You’re good at this.” Poe says against his lips. Finn wants to say ‘thanks’ but then, he feels his lips being parted and for the first time in his whole life, he feels reborn. Refreshed. He feels like he’s floating through space with the way Poe moves his lips for a more open kiss for air. Awkwardly, Finn moves his hands to Poes’ waist before rubbing up and down. _God, I’m so inexperienced,_ Finn thinks. But then again, he forgets that when Poe bites down softly on his thick lip, letting one hand run up his chest and _God,_ Poe was setting his skin on fire.

“Is this okay?” It rushed and breathed out as Finn pulls away before reattaching their lips quickly.

“What did I say about talking?” Right. Good point. But, Poe _must_ like it if he’s now straddling Finn at such an awkward angle with both legs in the small slots by Finns thighs and the soft rocking of his hips and the small whimpers are leaving his mouth. _No,_ Poe _really_ must like it if he lets out a breathy moan and pulls away finally with their forehead connected.

“W-Was that okay?” It’s a stupid question. Finn _knows_ it’s a stupid question when Poe laughs and presses a soft kiss against his lips once more. “You did well, Finny.”

. . .

“I want to kiss you again,” they’re lying in Poe’s quarters. The bed isn’t big enough for two bodies but they fit somehow (Finn thinks it because Poe has one arm hooked over his waist, with one hand running up and down his back, legs weaved together with his own with their knees knocking underneath the covers every now and then.) The room is messy, which isn’t a surprise; clothes thrown everywhere, dirty bowls placed on the countertop and looking as if they haven’t been moved in centuries, nor are they going to be moved.

 The only light that seeps through the room is just enough to make out Poes distinct facial features and the soft blush on his cheeks. The moonlight made him look like a rare piece of art. “Is that weird?” _No, because I’ve been thinking about the same thing,_ thinks Finn with a soft smile slipping across his lips. In fact, that’s _all_ Finns’ been thinking about. Poe is a deadly addiction that Finn never in his _life_ wants to give up.

“I’ve been, er, feeling the same.” Finn says. “Been thinking about it for a while now. I –I didn’t know what to say.” Poe shuffles around before letting his fingers pinch the thin top of Finns. The air is thicker than last time. More potent, he thinks.

“Y’should of said something, Finny.” Poe hums. “I’ve been wanting to shove you up against almost every surface and kiss that gorgeous face of yours.” His stomach was doing flips. _Poe_ made him feel like this, like there was no gravity and he was floating around feely.

“You can do that now, if you want.” There was no hesitation. Poe moulded their lips together and the faint noises of could be heard all around the room. Finn will never get over this feeling, the feeling of Poes lips; slightly chapped, soft and very, _very_ experienced. The way his fingers stroked Finns jawline and – _oh,_ the feeling of his other hand slipping up his shirt to feel the – now – exposed skin.  Nothing felt better than this.

_Nothing._

. . .

(They don’t stop kissing. It used to be an awkward initiation of late night cuddles, mixed with accidently –but not really accidently – seeing each other and having a spare few minutes they have between fixing the x-wings and training. Finn realized that he never _ever_ wants to kiss anyone else besides Poe. The way Poe kisses him; firm yet gentle. Held him close, eyes fluttering open after and _Gods,_ his lips were swollen and wet.

Finn could be in love.)

. . .

“We can’t keep doing this, Poe.” Finns shoved back against the seat of the x-wing and _Gods,_ Rey was going to come back any moment, he knows it. Poe on the other hand, straddles Finn with a breathless laugh and go straight for his neck; his newly acquired weak spot that Poe will never leave alone. His fingers tug at the bright orange collar. “Rey, she’s going -,”

“I don’t care.” Poe mumbles. “Want everyone to know you’re mine.” Finn rolls his eyes because Poe does say this too much. Finn wants to push him away, really he does. But then Poe bites down hard enough to leave a mark and – _no,_ Finn wants to stay. Rey who? His hands grip Poe’s jumpsuit and _Gods,_ Finn was so in love. So, so, _so_ in love.

“Poe, _Gods,_ you’re amazing.” It comes out as a breathy whisper that echo’s in the x-wing. “I love you.”

“I love you more, but we’re gonna get caught if you keep being so loud.” Poe snips and wow, he loves Poe. His Poe. The one that made him feel all gooey inside, the one that held him tight after training when they’re both too tired to kiss or talk and a good spooning session is in order. It was the Poe that had no self-control that Finn is in love with. Poe moves his lips back to Finns lips, biting on his bottom one briefly before attaching them completely and _wow-wow,_ is it getting hotter in here or was it just the sexual tension filling the air?

“ _Finn! Finn!”_ They both groan, pulling away with annoyed smiles. Rey had excellent timing as always. Just as soon as everything was getting all heated, Rey appears. No surprise whatsoever. _Cockblock._

“Not moving.” Poe says stubbornly, securing himself more to Finn. “Mine.”

“Later, I swear by it.” Finn promises with a sigh. Poe does pout and Finn can’t help but peck him quickly.

(Poe does climb off and Finn does leave the x-wing as discreetly as he can but he doesn’t do it very well and ends up falling out with Poe quickly jumping to his rescue. Rey snorts and yells at Leia “ _I told you they were going at it!”_ perfect.)


End file.
